


This Thing We Have

by poicale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poicale/pseuds/poicale
Summary: It’d been hard enough to tell Sam that he had a son. Telling him about this…thing…whatever it was, with Will, Dean hadn’t quite worked up to that.





	This Thing We Have

“Hey, did you get pregnant?” Ash asks.

“What?” Will stares.

“Well, I’ve read stories.”

“Those aren’t real, Ash,” Jo shook her head, leaning towards Sam conspiratorially, “He likes to read Harry Potter fan fiction.”

“It’s good stuff,” Ash sniffed.

“Ash, I already told you the whole story.” Dean tosses Jack into the air before kissing both his cheeks.

“Just wanted to check. With all the weird shit we see, don’t see how it couldn’t really happen.”

“This is Ellen, and Jo, and Ash. And you remember Uncle Sammy,” Dean points at each one in turn. “Everyone, this is Jack and Will.”

“Hello,” Ellen says politely. “Can I get you a drink?”

“I’m fine, but thank you.” Will answers. “Is there a motel close by? We should get checked in, Jack needs a nap. 

“No nap,” Jack says. “I stay with Daddy.”

“Maybe Daddy will come with us,” Will says calmly, looking over at Dean and arching an eyebrow pointedly.

“Sure thing,” Dean answers readily, “We’ll all take a nap, I’m tired too.”

“There’s a motel about ten miles down the road.” Ellen says, “But I have rooms here, you’re welcome to stay.” 

“Thank you. I’m glad not to have to get back in the car,” Will grins.

“Let’s get your stuff, snugglebug,” Dean stands, hefting Jack in his arms. “Keys?”

* * *

Dean lays down on the wide bed with Jack next to him. He opens one of Jack’s books and starts to read. He’s missed Jack, it was the longest stretch he’d gone without seeing the little boy since he was born. Jack is fighting the idea of a nap, but he’s tired and soothed by Dean’s voice and warmth. Dean pauses as Will comes into the room.

“Daddy nap too?” Jack asks, lifting up his head. Dean smoothes down the tousled honey-colored hair.

“No, I’m not tired, Jack.”

“I no tired.” Jack says, sitting up straighter.

“Come on, Will, you’ve been on the road all day, it’ll feel good to lay down.” Dean says, nodding towards the space on the other side of Jack, “There’s room.”

Will frowns slightly, but walks towards the bed, “Just for a bit.”

He stretched out on the other side of Jack. Dean could feel his warmth near the arm Dean had around Jack. He moved, curling his fingers until they brushed Will’s stomach.

“Read,” Jack thumped his head back down on Dean’s shoulder 

“Read, please,” Will corrected softly, moving his hand to slide into Dean’s.

“Read, please.” Jack dutifully echoed. And Dean started to read again. He felt Jack fall asleep against him after a few pages. When he looked over at Will, the other man was watching him between long, sleepy blinks.

“Missed you,” Dean said, squeezing his fingers around Will’s.

“Yeah.” Will agreed with a sigh.

“Maybe Sammy will babysit tonight so we can,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Can what?” Will asked, looking confused.

“Damn, it hasn’t been _that_ long,” Dean grinned, moving his hand to brush against Will’s cheek.

“’M tired,” Will says softly.

“”s why you’re napping now,” Dean answers, rubbing his knuckles against Will’s mouth.

“After he’s asleep for the night, all right? He’s missed you.” Will’s breath is warm and moist on his hand.

“Yeah, all right,” Dean says, watching Will’s blue eyes flutter shut. He listens to them, their breathing slow and easy, and thinks this is why he hunts, to keep them safe, and it’s also why he stays away so much of the time, because being with them his love feels so sharp it hurts his chest.

* * *

Jack isn’t allowed in the Roadhouse once it’s open, so they eat in the kitchen, Jack happily stuffing a grilled cheese sandwich and fries into his mouth, one hand on Dean’s arm. Will and Sam are discussing something, Dean’s not sure what, as he wipes ketchup from the corner of Jack’s mouth. Sam is grinning, looking over at Dean.

“What?” Dean snaps. 

“You cried at a movie?” Sam asks.

“Dude, 'The Green Mile'? Everyone cries at that movie, it’s freaking sad.” Dean shrugs.

“I cried at that movie too,” Ash says, nodding from the grill. Dean doesn’t exactly feel better to have Ash backing him up on the issue, but Will smiles.

Dean pours more ketchup on his fries. He wishes Sam knew about him and Will so he could reach over, or let Will reach over and do that thing, where Will smoothes his hand over Dean’s shoulder and Dean can feel the tension just go away. It’d been hard enough to tell Sam that he had a son. Telling him about this…thing…whatever it was, with Will, Dean hadn’t quite worked up to that.

* * *

Jack is tucked into bed, already half asleep before his head hit the pillow, he’s out, sleeping so hard, he’s already drooling.

Dean sits in the one chair in the room, wondering exactly how he’s going to manage to have sex with Will with Sam in the room next door. Will is gathering up Jack’s toys, the ones that were spread out as Dean had played with his son after dinner. Dropping them on top of the open suitcase, Will turns to face Dean.

“Hi,” Dean says, before he can help it.

Will laughs softly, “Hi.” He crosses to Dean in a few steps and looks down at him thoughtfully.

“What?”

“Just thinking.”

“Bout what?”

“If we could both fit in that chair or if the floor would be better,” Will says, tipping his head sideways for a moment before dropping to his knees and pulling at Dean’s belt.

“What’d you decide?” Dean asks, before his breath is stolen away by the feel of Will’s fingers on his stomach.

Will shakes his head, licking his lips so they shine wetly in the lamplight. “Haven’t yet.” Dean’s aware of his breath, his chest rising and falling too quickly and then Will’s mouth is on him and he just hopes that moan wasn’t really as loud as it sounded. Will pulls off with a laugh. 

“Shush, you. Sam’s gonna think I’m torturing you or something.”

“I can’t,” Dean swallows thickly, trying not to think about coming in Will’s mouth when he wants to come inside Will’s body. “Floor.”

“Yeah?” Will glances over at the bed, Jack hasn’t moved a muscle. “Okay, quick.”

“It will be,” Dean says, knowing Will won’t tease about that later. His fingers push and pull at his clothing clumsily and Will is naked before him, which doesn’t help him to focus any better. Will grabs the bedspread from the end of the bed and lays it on the floor then he pulls a bottle of lube from the suitcase and tosses it to him. Dean’s glad his reflexes are well trained, he catches it easily as Will lays down on his back.

“Come on,” Will’s voice has dropped to a whisper. Dean nods, moving to kneel between Will’s lean legs. He knows how to do this, how to open Will up to him, it’s sense memory, like cleaning his weapons, and it gives him the same sense of _rightness_ like it’s what he was born to do. Will’s biting his lip hard, and Dean sinks in. It’s too quick, Dean can’t help thrusting too fast, too hard, kissing Will too much as he whispers too many words into Will’s skin. It’s over almost before it’s begun, the want spiraling out of Dean’s control as Will holds him too tightly.

When Dean can breathe again, Will is still kissing him, long-fingered hands working at the knots in Dean’s back.

“Tomorrow night, I promise I’ll last longer than that.” Dean mumbles.

“Yeah, me too.” Will shifts underneath him. “You gonna sleep in here?" 

“Yeah,” Dean pushes his hips down. 

“I meant in the room,” Will flicks his shoulder hard.

“That too.”

“Yeah?” Will’s kneading around his shoulder blade again, “”Cause, I thought, Sam still doesn’t know, about us, right?”

“Family bed, remember?” Dean nuzzles Will’s neck. Dean had told Sam, the first time Sam had met Jack, that they had a family bed whenever he visited, since Jack didn’t get to see Dean a lot. He was absurdly proud of the lie, he’d looked it up online, all touchy-feely crap, and tender-hearted Sam had (predictably) fallen for it. 

“Sly dog,” Will pushed at him, “Well, then, let’s get in our family bed, cause I sure as hell am not sleeping on the floor.”

Dean whines, “Just a little longer.”

“My leg is cramping,” Will shifts again. Dean tilts his hips, trying to keep his soft cock from slipping out.

“Which one?” 

“The left.” Will sighs as Dean reaches back and massages the back of his leg. “Oh, yeah, right _there_.” 

Dean feels his cock jump inside Will’s body as he digs harder into the knotted muscle.

“You keep doing that and I’ll let you have sex with me again,” Will murmurs.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Dean answers with a smirk. He can feel the knot giving and smoothing away under his hand as Will’s breathing speeds up. “Good?”

“Yeah.” Will rubs his other food against Dean’s calf. “Come on.”

“Let me just check,” Dean pushes up and looks over at Jack on the bed. He hasn’t moved and there’s now a shiny patch on his pillow next to his mouth. He looks back down and grins. “He’s drooling like a maniac.”

“Gets it from his dad.” Will pulls him down for a kiss. “This floor is hard, get the show on the road, Winchester.”

Dean rocks back and forth slowly until Will is twitching beneath him, fingers clutching Dean’s upper arms.

“Damn, this floor _is_ hard. My knees are killing me.” Dean winces, shifting positions to offer his kneecaps a little relief. 

“Then make me come already,” Will hisses, “You’re very manly, stamina of a horse, I get it, come on, just, _oh_.” Dean suddenly gets the feeling it would be a good idea if he…his hand claps down over Will’s mouth just in time to muffle a shout as wet hits his belly and his own orgasm is pulled from him by Will’s shaking body.

“Dude,” Dean rolls off, feeling boneless and deeply satisfied, “I love staying in you. Cassie thought I was a freak for wanting it.”

“Cassie?” Will asks, leaning up on his elbows.

“Yeah.” Dean sits up, he’d seen Cassie just a few weeks ago. The feelings had overwhelmed him and he’d tumbled into bed with her without a second thought. After they’d had sex the first time, he’d wanted, like he always wanted with Will, to stay connected, to stay inside. She’d pushed him off.

He wipes himself off with a corner of the bedspread, promising himself he’ll wash this tomorrow so that Ellen won’t know. He gets to his feet and pulls his boxers on. He helps Will to his feet and then crawls carefully on to the bed. The bed dips under his weight and Jack rolls onto his side. Dean waits nervously for Will to lay down next to him.

“You haven’t mentioned her in years,” Will says, getting under the covers.

“Oh, well, I saw her recently,” Dean shrugs as best he can with Will’s head resting on his shoulder. 

“You…saw her.” 

“Yeah.” Dean rubs his face. Sam might think he doesn’t do the talking thing well. And, he’d like to keep it that way, because Sam can talk something to death, but really, Dean doesn’t mind talking, or, well, he doesn’t mind it when he has to do it. “We talked things through. She thought I was just giving her a line, some bullshit way of getting space. Now she knows I wasn’t lying.”

“I bet that made you feel better.”

“Yeah. She broke up with me cause she thought I was trying to break up with her. She said she was sorry. I said I was sorry. It was good.”

“Then you fucked?” Will’s voice is still too casual, but he hasn’t moved from where he’s resting against Dean’s side, which Dean will take as a positive sign.

“Yeah,” Dean has to be honest. It’s not the first girl he’s fucked since…whatever this is started with him and Will.

“You ‘seeing’ her again anytime soon?” 

“No.” Dean got his closure, even though he left it open-ended, they both knew it would never work. “It’s over.” 

Will is quiet.

“I’ve been thinking. This thing. Us,” Dean pauses as he looks over at his son who has curled up so his small feet are resting against Dean’s side. “I kind of want it to be, just us.”

“Just us.”

“Yeah, exclusive. Going steady, that kind of thing.”

“So, you’re telling me I have to stop fucking the babysitter.” 

“The babysitter’s fourteen, dude.”

“Not the new one. She’s a student at the local college.” 

“Seriously?”

“No.” Will sighs wistfully. “You probably get lots of tail. Out on the road.”

“Yeah,” Dean stops to think. He flirts a lot, but he hasn’t actually had sex, other than with Cassie, in a long time. He tries to think of the last girl he’d had sex with. It was…it was a year ago at least. “Actually, no.”

“Too bad for you.”

“I get it when I need it.”

“That so?”

“Yeah.” Dean kisses Will’s forehead. “I’d ask you to marry me, but I’m legally dead.”

“Huh.”

Now, Dean’s not romantic, but that’s not really how he expected Will to respond to the proposal he didn’t mean to make.

“Wait, what?” Will sits up and stares down at him. “Did you just.” 

“I think I did.” 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah?”

“Really?” 

“Yeah.”

“I’d settle for you telling Sam.”

“Ah, no, really?”

Will doesn’t answer.

“Oh, come on.” 

“You’re ready to marry me, but not to tell Sam?”

“It’s Sam! He’ll want to talk about how much I love you and all that girly shit.”

"And how much do you love me?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Lots.”

Will's mouth quirks up before suddenly looking serious, and Dean starts to feel nervous again. “Look, I know you hate mushy stuff, but… When your dad called from the hospital, I…I just, because I’ve never said it.”

“I know.”

“Shut up, Han Solo.” Will snaps, “I don’t want you dying without ever hearing me say it. And get your hand off my dick.”

“Just checking that you were still a guy.”

“Dean,” He could hear Will’s teeth grinding together.

“Right, sorry, I’ll be quiet now.”

Will runs his hand over Dean’s collarbone, taking a deep breath. “I love you.” And Dean didn’t think it would matter, hearing those words, but it does. He stares, knows this is probably where he should be saying the words back, but the lump in his throat is blocking any sound. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean pulls Will in close and whispers it back, knowing from the thorough kissing he receives in response that it was enough.


End file.
